1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to dustproof devices and, in particular to a dustproof device installed in an air inlet of a heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays air conditioner equipment is an important temperature-controlling facility for providing comfortable living temperature and humidity in living environment. Furthermore, batteries or electronic components of communication devices in cabinets will operate normally under a proper temperature. Thus, poor heat dissipation in surrounding environment will result in overheating and a service life might be reduced.
Moreover, air conditioner equipment not only controls temperature and humidity, but also keeps air quality and cleanliness. Therefore, air quality is an important part of the air conditioner equipment. Air conditioner equipment or a ventilation system usually filters out air by air filters to fulfill a qualified indoor cleanliness. Hence air conditioner equipment must have a good purifying device for air conditioner equipment for providing a qualified indoor air quality and cleanliness.
However, when air conditioner equipment is installed in a bad environment outdoors, such as in a desert area, the replacement frequency of air filters is very often that leads to a high maintenance cost of air conditioner equipment.
In view of the above drawbacks, the Inventor proposes the present invention based on his expert knowledge and elaborate researches in order to solve the problems of related art.